El mejor matazombies de la semana
by rEiKo666
Summary: Después de tantas masacres, los chicos merecen divertirse, por eso crearon la competencia de El mejor matazombies de la semana, para ver quien causa la muerte mas original e hilarante, esta historia es patrocinada por la asociacion barras de pescado
1. Alice

**Primero que nada me debo de presentar, soy Reiko666, la chica del terror humoristico y ahora me toca fregar a los zombies, si, lo hize de nuevo, soy lo mas random que existe, en fin, esta es mi historia de mi anime favorito HOTD, este es mi disclaimer o como se escriba**

**DISCLAIMER: NADA ES MIO **

**Y esta es una trucha -alzando al pescado-**

**Que por que tengo una trucha, es una excelente pregunta que no contestare a menos que me dejen un review, si me confundo con las terminaciones es por que soy muy ignorante y deben saberlo por que tengo una trucha en mi mano**

**Y este es un pato bailando tap-mostrando a un pato bailando tap-**

**Si, tengo un pato que baila tap, pero ese no es el caso, aqui les tengo mi historia, disfrutenla si tuve algun error COMENTEN, si les gusto COMENTEN, si no les gusto COMENTEN, si quieren saber el nombre del patito bailarin de tap y la trucha COMENTEN si los esta atacando un zombie, COMENTEN **

**Debo de decir algo idiota ahora...**

**LOS ZOMBIES PARA REINAS GAY

* * *

**

El mejor mata-zombies de la semana

Al cabo de un par de días de escapar de la mansión Saya…

El grupo de jóvenes se encontraba cómodamente instalados en una gran casa escondida entre los bosques, había suficiente comida y su propio sustento de electricidad para al menos una semana, lo máximo que esperaban quedarse en ese lugar antes de seguir avanzando para buscar a sus familias

-Esto sí que es relajante no lo crees Takagi?- Rei se bronceaba junto a las 2 chicas y la enfermera Marikawa en la terraza de la gran casa usando pequeñas prendas que apenas las cubrían mientras el joven Takashi asaba carne en el asador para preparar unas hamburguesas idea de la pequeña Alice

-tsk… mientras el gordo no nos este mirando con su cara de pervertido está bien para mi

-Pero Saya-san, yo veo que usted y Hirano-kun se llevan muy bien… incluso pensaría que a usted le gus…

-Termina esa frase y yo misma te rebanare con tu espada- una venita iba a explotar en la frente de la chica al igual que su enorme sonrojo

-No tiene por que enojarse, solo era una suposición mía -Saeko la miro sonriendo mirándola serena como siempre- pero supongo no estar tan equivocada…

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero no me gusta ese gordo…- lo dijo mas sonrojada y molesta-ARGGG TONTO ANIMAL…- el pequeño perrito había saltado de regazo en regazo de cada chica hasta quedar en las piernas de Rei para dormir

-Por cierto… no he visto a la pequeñita Alice-chan…- la dulce enfermera se levanto de su silla preocupada quitándose sus lentes de sol

-Tranquila Shizuka-sensei, Hirano dijo que la cuidaría- Rei sonrió mientras le indicaba que se volviera a sentar mientras acariciaba el lomo del pequeño zeke

-Oye, Komuro-Baka, cuando estarán esas hamburguesas?- la joven peli rosa lo miro impaciente

-Ya casi, disfruten del sol mientras termino de cocinarlas- el joven sonrió levemente mirando a las chicas de reojo- por cierto, donde esta Alice-chan? Quiero que sea la primera en tener su hamburguesa…

-Debe de estar por ahí con Hirano- Rei abrió una revista que encontró mientras leía aburrida

Mientras tanto con el par faltante

-Onii-san, Onii-san, crees que esto en serio funcione?- una pequeña Alice miraba curiosa a su gran hermano Kohta que sostenía en vez de un arma una simple hoja de papel mientras que la pequeña sostenía una bola de boliche

-Es simple física mi pequeña aprendiz… -lo decía serio acomodando sus lentes

-Pero por que Onii-san quiere lanzar una bola de boliche desde el techo?...

-Para ver si tanto la hoja de papel como la bola de boliche caen al mismo tiempo mi pequeñita Nee-chan- le beso la frente sonriendo infantilmente

-Y que pasa si no?

-yo mismo te buscare un pastel de chocolate entre todos los zombies y te lo traeré… qué opinas de eso?- la pequeña sonrió enormemente

-ERES EL MEJOR ONII-SAN DE TODOS- lo abrazo sonriendo haciendo que la bola de boliche cayera de la orilla del barandal

-Lo sé, lo sé, incluso mejor que Takashi- rio internamente abrazando a la pequeña, pero noto como la bola ya no estaba

-Onii-san… mira abajo…- el joven se asomo al ver lo que la niña señalaba

CRACC

Ni mas, ni menos que un zombie que había caído muerto cuando su cabeza fue aplastada por la bola de boliche que había caído desde la terraza por la pequeña Alice

-…este es el día mas feliz de mi vida… MI HERMOSA NEE-CHAN YA ES TODA UNA MATA-ZOMBIES COMO SU QUERIDO ONII-SAN- la abrazo alzándola haciéndola girar emocionado-CHICOS, CHICOS- fue corriendo hacia donde estaban todos

-tsk… que sucede gordo?...

-NO LO VAN A CREER- abrazaba a la pequeña Alice emocionado

-Que sucede Hirano-san?- Saeko lo miro curiosa, haciendo que el chico sangrara por la nariz al verlas a todas en bikini

-Bue… Bueno… yo… este…- suspiro hondo - ALICE HA MATADO A SU PRIMER ZOMBIE, NO ES SENSACIONAL?- lo dijo orgulloso, en menos de 3 segundos el joven cayó al suelo por culpa de 1 golpe en la cabeza por parte de la joven de colitas

-COMO TE ATREVISTE A ACERCARLA A UNA DE ESAS COSAS GORDO-BAKA?- las 4 chicas abrazaban y miraban a la pequeña Alice preocupadas

-Alice-kun, estas bien?-La enfermera abrazaba contra si a la niña que se empezaba a ahogar por los enormes pechos contra ella, se separo levemente sonriendo asintiendo

-Hirano, que hiciste? Le diste acaso un arma?- Takashi lo miraba entre confundido y molesto

-Claro que no- reía nervioso- pero es que mi pequeña Nee-chan-la abrazo cargándola- Ha matado a su primer zombie de la manera más original que he visto en mi corta vida, vengan

-Onii-san, One-chan, les mostrare- la pequeña sonrió mientras corría alejándose por la terraza hasta llegar a una esquina donde estaba anteriormente con Hirano

Las 4 chicas se acercaron junto al joven Komuro

-Ese zombie… Alice-chan lo mato con una bola de boliche? -muchos se quedaron en shock mirando la cabeza del zombie destrozada por la bola de boliche

-Véanlo, mi pequeña Nee-chan es una verdadera mata-zombies- cargo contento a la niña

-Entonces…-Takashi se imagino a Alice vestida de perrito pero en vez de alzar una espada alzaba una bola de boliche como defensa

-Bueno, esto merece una celebración, vamos por tu hamburguesa Alice-kun-Saeko la cargo mientras regresaban hacia donde la carne se cocinaba

-Tsk… es la ultima vez que la dejamos bajo tu cuidado tu gordo-baka -La peli rosa tomaba de la oreja molesta al pobre Hirano

Las horas pasaron entre la sorpresa de la primera matanza de la niña, las bromas de los chicos y las risas de las chicas

Al anochecer

Takashi y Hirano se quedaron haciendo de centinelas por si aparecían más de los no-vivos

- Qué opinas de lo que acaba de pasar? -Hirano apuntaba con su rifle de francotirador mientras miraba a Takashi

-Alice sigue siendo pequeña para este tipo de cosas, este solo fue un accidente, además, dudo que pueda lanzar las bolas de boliche desde el auto

-Aun así ella debe de aprender a defenderse y que mejor manera que si se lo toma por un juego- el joven Kohta sonrió con entusiasmo

- Que clase de juego?- Takashi lo miro con confusión

-Una competencia…

- Haz perdido por completo la razón, acaso?

-No, todavía no -sonrió de manera psicópata- Sera una competencia, decidiremos al campeón cada fin de semana, de… El mejor mata-zombie de la semana…

-Tantos golpes de Saya-san te dañaron verdad?- el pobre Takashi suspiro con cansancio

-Sera por la muerte más original, esta vez, ha ganado Alice, veremos quién gana en la próxima competencia de El mejor mata-zombies de la semana- Apunto mientras disparaba a lo lejos a un zombie que se aproximaba


	2. Saeko

**Primero que nada me debo de presentar, soy Reiko666, la chica del terror humoristico y ahora me toca fregar a los zombies, si, lo hize de nuevo, soy lo mas random que existe, en fin, esta es mi historia de mi anime favorito HOTD, este es mi disclaimer o como se escriba**

**DISCLAIMER: NADA ES MIO**

**Para el que pregunto mi patito bailarin de tap se llama Larry... y mi trucha se llama Truchi... y no, para los que se lo preguntan, No, no soy vegetariana, se que tengo por mascotas un pato que baila tap que se llama larry y una trucha llamada truchi pero eso no me hara evitar comer todo lo comestible que se mueva... un segundo... ESO ME HACE UN ZOMBIE... Si, soy lo suficientemente random que me gusta fregar a todos los iconos del terror y ahora les toca sufrir a los zombies, asi que superenlo **

**Y si, tambien tengo por novio a otro escritor que hace historias hilarantes aqui en Fanfiction**

**Si, tengo novio ,tengo lo que ustedes desconocen que se hace llamar "VIDA" por que supongo que ustedes tambien son unos zombies como yo, pero ese no es el caso, aqui les tengo mi historia, disfrutenla si tuve algun error COMENTEN, si les gusto COMENTEN, si no les gusto COMENTEN, si quieren saber el por que de los nombres del patito bailarin de tap y la trucha COMENTEN si los esta atacando un zombie, COMENTEN **

**Debo de decir algo idiota ahora...**

**LOS ZOMBIES PARA REINAS GAY**

* * *

El mejor mata-zombies de la semana

Apenas 2 días habían pasado desde el incidente con la pequeña Alice y el inicio de la competencia del mejor mata-zombies de la semana, la forma en la que las chicas se enteraron despertó distintas reacciones

_Flash Back _

_-ACASO HAN PERDIDO LA RAZON, PAR DE BAKAS? –la joven peli rosa los jalaba a ambos de las orejas con enojo _

_-No te enojes Saya-san…-el pobre Kohta reia sonrojado mientras era jalado por ella, el pobre de Takashi solo suspiraba cansado _

_-Fue idea de Hirano, a mi no me estes molestando con tus regaños _

_-Pero bien que lo apoyas-Rei se cruzo de brazos- estas son solo inmadureces de su parte, Takashi, si tan solo Hisashi estuviera aquí…-Muchos ignoraron las palabras de la peliroja por ser ya muy repetitiva esa frase suya _

_-mmm, lo admito, se escucha interesante, además asi la pequeña Alice-chan podrá aprender a defenderse, es una buena idea Kohta-kun- Saeko le sonrio serena a Hirano que solo sangro levemente de la nariz _

_-Tu siempre de acuerdo con las barbaries de este par de locos de las armas, Busujima-san-Rei la miro de reojo con enojo _

_-Bueno, hoy en dia ya no se puede ir al cine o caminar por el parque para pasar el tiempo, debemos de relajarnos con algo, no les parece?-Takagi y Rei miraron sorprendidas a la chica de cabello oscuro _

_-Bien… pero, solo para saber que ganamos si resultamos alguna de nosotras vencedoras?-La peliroja miro a ambos chicos curiosa _

_-quedarse con lo mejor de las provisiones-Takashi se encogió de hombros-por eso Hirano le dio una rebanada de pastel de chocolate a Alice que encontró en una pastelería abandonada _

_-Entonces, es un hecho, desde hoy comienza la competencia de "El mejor mata-zombies de la semana"-Saeko alzo su mano hacia el centro_

_-Que gane la mejor…-Takashi puso su mano sobre la de saeko_

_-Mas original…-Rei miro a ambos recelosa mientras también ponía su mano encima de la de Takashi _

_-Mas brutal y sanguinaria…-los ojos de Hirano brillaron de la emoción de una manera un tanto psicópata _

_-Muerte de todas…-Takagi suspiro con pesadez terminando la frase colocando su mano sobre la de sus amigos _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Los chicos hacían de vigías en el techo de la gran casa mientras las chicas preparaban las cosas para salir lo antes posible de aquel lugar y seguir con la búsqueda de sus familias.

-Alice-chan, no te separes de mi y ya sube al auto-la enfermera cargo a la niña- Señoritas, las esperaremos dentro del auto, de acuerdo?

-Si Shizuka-sensei-las 3 asintieron mientras vaciaban varios gabinetes de la cocina en busca de comida enlatada o botellas de agua

Alice estaba en el jardín saltando la cuerda sonriendo divertida mientras saludaba a sus 2 Onii-sans al parar de saltar

-Onii-san, Onii-san, Ya pude saltar 30 veces seguidas-la niña los miro sonriente

-Buen trabajo Alice-chan-Takashi le sonrio alzando su mano saludándola, la niña imito el gesto

-Alice-chan, donde estas?¡-el llamado de la enfermera alerto a la niña

-Ya voy, estoy en el jardín-la niña entro a la casa para llegar a la cochera pero sin percatarse que había activado la puerta corrediza del garaje

Las chicas seguían revisando gabinetes y alacenas

-Yo ya termine aquí, ire a revisar las habitaciones, si?-Rei sonrio mientras salía de la cocina y subía las escaleras

-Ire a revisar el auto, te puedes quedar sola Busujima-san?

-Claro Saya-san, no se preocupe preparare algo para el camino con la comida que se descompone con más rapidez para todos-sonrio serena mientras comenzaba a sacar cacerolas y botes de comida

Mientras tanto en el techo

-Amigo, ni una señal de ellos en horas… esto ya se esta poniendo algo aburrido, ya vamos a salir asi que no creo que haya mucho problema si descansamos un poco…-Takashi suspiro mientras dejaba sus binoculares aun lado y se sentaba en el suelo

-Tienes razón Takashi… esto es algo pesado después de horas, unos minutos no nos traerá una horda de ellos, no crees?-sonrio levemente mientras se sentaba en el suelo desenvolviendo una bola de arroz para comer

Mientras tanto en la cochera

-shh… no hagan ruido…-Takagi mantenía el hocico de zeke callado mientras la enfermera abrazaba a alice, las 3 dentro del auto veian como uno de ellos, estaba solo, caminaba tambaleante era muy corpulento parecía un guardabosque por la ropa que usaba

-Ohhh donde están los jóvenes guapos con sus armas…-la enfermera lloriqueaba mientras abrazaba a la niña que también miraba asustada al gran zombie que entraba a la casa tambaleante

-Chicas, encontré varios cambios de ropa que nos…-la voz de Rei se congelo y se escondió entre los barandales mirando al corpulento zombie seguir el sonido de las cacerolas de la cocina

Mientras tanto en la cocina

Saeko buscaba en una alacena alta un par de cacerolas

-Kohta-kun, es usted?...-bajo aun dándole la espalda al gran zombie que la miraba fijo y se acercaba con torpeza tenia un sarten en su mano-si es asi, podría pasarme los vegetales cortados de la mesilla?...

El zombie seguía avanzando con lentitud pero no noto el rodillo de madera que estaba en el suelo, termino resbalando tratando de mantener el equilibrio, chocando con todos los sartenes que estaban colgados en un estante, Saeko negó con la cabeza al pensar que el pervertido de Kohta la estaba mirando y no se fijo donde pisaba, alzo su sarten al tener que recoger una pimentero que estaba en el suelo que causo que el zombie chocara cara a cara con el sarten de saeko

-Kohta-kun, tenga mas cuidado…-el zombie logro levantarse y estaba a punto de atacar a la chica pero no se espero que Saeko abriera las alacenas dándole de lleno en la cara al zombie haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo

-Vaya… sandias…los que vivian aquí si que eran tan ricos como Saya-san -Saeko saco un par de sandias del refrigerador dejándolos en la mesilla, no se dio cuenta que rodaron y cayeron sobre la cabeza del zombie matándolo al instante al aplastarle la cabeza

Saeko siguió cocinando sin darse cuenta que había un zombie muerto en la cocina

Takashi y Hirano bajaron encontrándose con Rei escondida con su lanza preparada a la orilla de las escaleras

-Rei… te encuentras bien?-Takashi tomo su hombro preocupado

-Shh… uno de ellos… se colo en la casa par de Bakas… no se supone que vigilarían?-Rei los miro seria-Busujima-san debe de estar muerta ahora por su culpa-los miro con enojo

-Saeko-san?¡...-Takashi corrió hacia la cocina con un bat preparado, se quedo en shock al ver la escena

-Ahh, Hola Takashi-kun, sucede algo?-lo miro sonriendo serena

-Rei me dijo que uno de ellos entro… tu estas bien?

-Uno de ellos entro?... pues, no lo he visto, solo se que el joven Hirano bajo a la cocina y estuvo aquí… que sucede, porque me miras asi?

-Saeko-san, podrías mirar a tus pies?-Takashi se acerco con cuidado al cuerpo inerte

-Ohh vaya…yo… no me di cuenta…-lo dijo muy sorprendida

-Agradece el desorden de la cocina...-Takashi estaba mas que confundido

-Takashi, necesitas apoyo?-Hirano apareció apuntando con su arma, luego miro el desastre y el zombie con la cabeza reventada por las sandias y los golpes de sarten

-Al parecer Hirano, Saeko acaba de ganar el 2 encuentro de "El mejor mata-zombies de la semana"-Takashi rio levemente al no saber que mas hacer mirando al zombie

-A esto si le llamo ser original-Hirano rio divertido mirando al zombie

-Bueno, quisiera también una rebanada de pastel si logramos encontrar alguno-Saeko sonrio levemente mirando a ambos chicos

-Es todo tuyo, por ahora, mejor vámonos antes de que aparezcan mas-los 3 salieron de la cocina, seguidos de Rei que bajo las escaleras, los 4 subieron a la camioneta

-Bueno, Saeko has ganado esta ves justamente, ahora, veremos quien gana el siguiente encuentro de… "El mejor mata-zombies de la semana"-Hirano se coloco una lámpara bajo su barbilla haciendo una voz escalofriante

-Gordo-Baka- Takagi lo golpeo en la cabeza con enojo


	3. Kohta y Takashi

**AJA, CREYERON QUE UN ZOMBIE ME HABIA COMIDO EL CEREBRO NO¡? PUES SI, SI LO HIZO, Y SE LLAMA "ESCUELA PRIVADA CON BECA ENORME POR SER POBRE" **

**PERO HE VUELTO CON EL 3 CAPITULO DE ESTO Y PRONTO CON EL 4 Y LUEGO EL 5 Y LUEGO EL 6 Y LUEGO EL FINAL, si... se me ocurrio que solo serian 7 capitulos... por que? POR QEU SOY UNA FRIKI RANDOM **

**Ahora, la introduccion de siempre**

**Primero que nada me debo de presentar, soy Reiko666, la chica del terror humoristico y ahora me toca fregar a los zombies, si, lo hize de nuevo, soy lo mas random que existe, en fin, esta es mi historia de mi anime favorito HOTD, este es mi disclaimer o como se escriba**

**DISCLAIMER: NADA ES MIO**

**Como sabran, soy un experimento biologico ilegal del gobierno mexicano, que hace todo tipo de locuras y dice todo tipo de locuras por que esa es mi programacion :3**

**Tengo un pato bailarin de tap que es lo que mas me identifica en mis historias **

**y tambien una trucha que esta tomando fans mas rapidamente :D **

**Sin mas que decir aparte de algo estupido como "LOS ZOMBIES PARA REINAS GAY" COMENZEMOS**

**PD. Si un zombie esta viendo esto o no es un zombie COMENTE **

* * *

El mejor mata-zombies de la semana

Pasaron un par de días después del incidente de la cocina convirtiendo a Saeko en la 2 ganadora de la competencia el mejor mata-zombies de la semana, las horas pasaban dentro de la hummer, mientras las canciones infantiles de la pequeña relajaban a los chicos

-Frenaremos aquí para recargar combustible y conseguir comida, no hay señales de ellos-Hirano bajo su arma al revisar el perímetro cuidadosamente, Takagi y Rei fueron las primeras en bajar junto a la pequeña Alice.

-Ustedes 2 vigilen las cercanías mientras nosotras buscamos alimentos, oyeron bien par de bakas?-Takagi los miro seria, ambos jóvenes asintieron con una gota en la cabeza

Las 4 chicas junto a la pequeña Alice entraron al modesto supermercado que a plena vista no lucia tan saqueado ni destruido como en anteriores ocasiones

-Ohhh Shizuka-sensei como quiere comer algo delicioso

-Tranquila Sensei, pronto tendremos comida para varios días incluso mas medicinas para usted y armas si es que hay sección de caza y pesca en este lugar-Rei le sonrio mientras la tomaba del brazo con su lanza alzada

-No luce como si multitudes lo hubieran arrasado, incluso logro escuchar el generador desde aquí, supongo quizás incluso encontremos congelados y no toparnos con ellos-Saeko miraba pensativa el lugar

-Suponer siempre termina matándote-Saya la miro seria empujándola suavemente para entrar al supermercado

-Vamos, vamos One-chan-la niña corrió contenta para entrar al supermercado tomando la mano de saeko que era la que tenia una de las armas con mas balas, el pequeño Zeke miraba desconfiado el lugar olfateando el suelo, al escuchar los llamados de su dueña decidió ir tras las chicas

Mientras tanto con los chicos

Ambos sostenían sus armas sobre la Hummer que se estaba llenando con la gasolina de la estación junto al supermercado

-Esto es aburrido-suspiro takashi mientras miraba por la mirilla del arma

-No debemos de bajar la guardia takashi-Hirano tenia mirada asesina y psicótica mientras apuntaba a diferentes direcciones

-En más de 2 horas desde que entramos a este pueblo no ha habido señales de ellos, ni siquiera cuerpos, solo tiendas saqueadas y casas quemadas

-Aun asi no podemos dejarnos confiar como la ultima ves-Kohta seguía firme en su vigilia

Takashi simplemente suspiro imitando a su amigo

Mientras tanto con las chicas

-Alice-chan, no lleves tantos dulces, te caerán mal-Takagi regaño maternalmente a Alice que tenia todo un carrito de supermercado lleno de bolsas de todo tipo de galletas, dulces, chocolates, paletas, caramelos y pastelitos

-Ohh vamos Takagi-Rei metia mas cosas en el carrito-Es el fin del mundo

-Asi es, ahora las dietas no importan mucho que digamos, además, como dijo Shizuka-sensei, se encogen si no comes-Saeko rio suavemente por las palabras que la enfermera había dicho antes

-Bien, pero mientras llevemos agua, comida no perecedera, bombas de gas y quizás carne, estará bien para mi-Takagi se cruzo de brazos-y… No olviden llevar Pokis de fresa… -se alejo con su carrito para traer mas cosas

Shizuka se encontraba tomando lo necesario para cualquier emergencia, tales como vendas, agua oxigenada, medicamentos para todo tipo de enfermedad, era cuidada por zeke que seguía olfateando el lugar.

-Ohhh esto sí que es necesario-coloco varias cajas de plástico pequeñas que se leia en la etiqueta "Toallas femeninas"-Ohhh esto puede también ser útil-metió varias cajas de condones sonriendo inocentemente

Mientras tanto con los chicos de nuevo

Después de otros minutos sin que ocurriera nada, Takashi desvió su atención en algo particular

-Oye, Kohta, recuerdas esa película americana donde son unos locos que hacen hazañas tontas casi de muerte?

-Era Jack algo, no recuerdo bien el nombre, porque?

-Bueno… se me ocurre como patrullar de manera más divertida y que sea más eficiente

-Sorpréndeme- Takashi bajo de la Hummer y le señalo a Hirano un par de carritos del supermercado-Ohhh ya entiendo-sonrió de manera divertida o desquiciada nadie lo sabe con exactitud tratándose de el

Dentro de la tienda

Las 3 chicas comenzaban a ver la ropa para cambios necesarios en un futuro

-One-chan, un maniquí se movió-la pequeña alice miraba a Takagi preocupada

-Saeko, Rei, iré por la enfermera, cuiden a Alice, creo que tenemos compañía-Takagi corrió hacia el área de farmacia donde escuchaba los ladridos de Zeke

Al llegar vio como varios de ellos salian de las pasillos mientras la enfermera los miraba aterrada, Takagi comenzó a dispararles mientras lograba llegar con la enfermera shizuka para comenzar a correr

-DEJEN TODO Y VAMONOS-se escucho el grito de Takagi por toda la tienda pero era tarde, las 5 habían sido rodeadas en el área de la ropa por muchos de ellos, no había suficientes balas y lo sabían, Alice lloro suavemente mientras entre todas se abrazaban pensando que este era el final

-WHOOOJOOO-Takashi y Kohta entraron a la tienda deslizándose sobre los carritos de super, Takashi atropello a varios con el carrito y con su bat, mientras que Kohta patinaba sin control gritando aterrado por error choco contra varios estantes grandes que comenzaron a balancearse peligrosamente terminando aplastando al resto de ellos.

Las 5 miraban sin palabras a los 2 jóvenes que bajaban de sus peculiares vehículos

-Listas para irse?

-Nee-san-Alice corrió hacia ambos abrazandolos sonriendo

-Veo que tenemos un empate por trabajo en equipo-Saeko sonrio levemente

-Empate?-Takashi miro sin entender a Saeko

-Par de Bakas, ustedes han ganado el concurso del mejor mata-zombies de la semana-Rei sonrió divertida

-Entonces como ganamos, podemos tener lo mejor de lo mejor…-Kohta sonrió pervertido mirando a las chicas

-Yo me conformo con alguno de los dulces que trae alice en su carrito…-acaricio la cabeza de la niña sonriendo

Saya les dio un golpe a ambos en la cabeza

- Por que no estaban vigilando, de nuevo Bakas?-los miro con enojo

Ambos la miraron con una gota en la cabeza, se miraron entre ellos asintiendo, para correr gritando "RETIRADA" siendo perseguidos por Takagi

-Me llego a preguntar quién de nosotros será el siguiente El mejor mata-zombies de la semana-Saeko sonrió levemente mientras llevaba las cosas junto a las demás hacia la Hummer


End file.
